1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an earphone. More particularly, the invention relates to a reverse-direction co-axial earphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is only a single moving coil driver in a conventional earphone as shown in FIG. 5; therefore, low-frequency sounds may be attained at the cost of high-frequency and mid-frequency sounds. Wherein, a low-frequency diaphragm (8) attached to a low-frequency conductive ring (9) is disposed on the single moving coil driver. Then, a front cover (3) and a rear cover (4) are provided to enclose them. A support frame (5), a soft cushion portion (2) and a dust-proof net (1) may be fitted at outside.
In addition, conventionally, if several moving coil drivers are used to achieve a broader frequency range, cost is increased.